


Just Give Me A Reason

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, M/M, Miscommunication, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil has a misunderstanding and lack of communication. Song fic based off Just Give Me A Reason by P!nk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Kudos: 39





	Just Give Me A Reason

It had been almost too easy to fall in love with Logan. Virgil didn’t know if it was the way he paid so much attention to him, or the way he made him feel safe and calm. Soon, Virgil was opening up to him in a way he had never done to anyone before. He showed every vulnerable part of himself, every part that made him think he was unworthy of love. And Logan took them and showed him why he was so wrong about himself. 

It wasn’t long before they had moved in together, Virgil falling asleep in Logan’s arms every night. He always felt safe and protected, as if his anxiety didn’t exist when he was with him. Virgil was happy, for the first time in what felt like his whole life, he was happy. He should have known it couldn’t have lasted. 

He woke in the middle of night, jolted awake by a nightmare. Rolling over, he tried to snuggle into Logan’s chest to block it out. What he heard made him freeze.

“I’ve had enough.”

Virgil looked up at him, seeing his peacefully sleeping face. He wondered if he had imagined it, but he spoke again. 

“You’re so needy.”

Virgil almost went into a full anxiety attack right there. Instead, he pulled away and crept out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face before staring at himself in the mirror. “Am I really that needy?” He asked the empty room. He sighed, shaking his head as he went back to bed.

He kept a distance between them, facing away and putting a pillow against his back. Logan wasn’t there when he woke up the next morning. He made himself breakfast, the words from last night swirling around his head. He went about his day, the words hovering over him like a cloud.

When Logan got home, Virgil avoided him. He went out of his way to not acknowledge him, to not be in the same room as him for prolonged periods of time. He knew this might be petty, but he wanted to show that he wasn’t needy, and didn't need to be around him every second. 

When he was feeling hungry, he made dinner for the both of them. He left Logan’s dinner next to him before trying to retreat back to his hiding room. Logan caught his free hand before he could get far, holding it between both of his own. “Virgil, are you alright?” His voice was as soft and kind as ever.

Virgil didn’t look at him. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just want some alone time. Why, did you need something?”

“I was hoping to continue watching our show from last night. But, if you really need alone time, I understand.”

Virgil’s heart ached as he walked away, the words from last night, “You’re so needy,” coming back to buzz in his ear, an almost forgotten whisper.

He spent the rest of the evening in his room, coming out only to put his plate in the sink and clean up from cooking. When it was time for bed, he was already lying down with the pillow against his back again. Logan came up and kissed Virgil’s neck, whispering a “Good night, Starlight,” before laying down as well. 

The next day was almost a repeat of the first. Virgil’s space was respected as they slept with the pillow between them and Logan was gone before he woke up. When Logan got home, Virgil had his headphones on while reading and had lost track of time. He looked up to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, an unreadable expression on his face. Virgil nodded to him before going back to his book and music.

Logan came closer, sitting on the couch next to Virgil, who scooted away a little. Logan responded by staying where he was, respecting Virgil’s space as always. When he delivered Logan’s dinner, he once again asked him to stay and eat with him. Virgil couldn’t look at him, wondering if Logan was planning on breaking up soon. “No, thanks. I think I’ll turn in once I’m done eating.” He retreated back to the room, coming out again to wash the dishes only to find that Logan had already done them. 

This went on for almost a week before it was stopped. The weekend rolled around and Virgil found the bed empty when he got up so he sleepily went to grab a toaster strudel before starting his next art commission but found the kitchen occupied. “Wha. . . ?” His voice trailed off.

Logan turned around, apron wrapped around his waist and spoon in hand. “You’re not supposed to be up yet. It’s a Saturday.”

Virgil frowned, waking the rest of the way up in an instant. “Let me guess, I’m looking needy again?”

Logan looked at him in confusion. “What? Why would you think you were being needy?”

“It’s okay to tell me that you’ve had enough of me. It’s alright so say that we’re broken. I know that we’re one step away from breaking up.”

Logan turned the stove off and walked around the island. “I’m sorry, Virgil, I don’t understand where all of this is suddenly coming from. I thought we were fine?”

“You do know you talk in your sleep, right?”

Logan sighed. “What did I say this time?”

Virgil blinked. “This time? You mean this isn’t the first time this has happened?”

“No, it’s not. What did I say, Virgil?”

“You said you’ve had enough.” His voice got quiet as tears threatened to fall. “You said I was being too needy. So, I- I tried to give you space. I tried to- I tried to not be as needy with your time. Even though- even though I still love you- love you so much. I tried to stay away- to give you space- when all I really wanted to- to do is-” The sobs took over and he dissolved into tears. 

Logan rushed over and gathered him in his arms. “Your head is running wild again, my dear. I will always love you.” He picked the sobbing mess of a man up in a princess carry and walked over to the couch, sitting with him in his lap. “Our love is written in the stars and nothing can change that.”

Virgil sniffled, his sobs slowing. “Then why did- why did you say I was- I was needy?”

Logan held him close. “I don’t know why I say things in my sleep. They never correspond to anything going on in real life and normally have to do with an obscure dream I don’t remember when I wake up. You have nothing to fear as I, awake and aware, am telling you that I love you and you could never be needy. Not to me, not ever.”

Virgil nodded, nuzzling deeper into Logan’s chest. “Okay.”

“Never think of us as broken. Never think of yourself as broken. If anything, we might go through a rough period but at that point, we will bend, not break.” Virgil smiled into Logan’s chest, feeling a lot better after talking things out. But Logan wasn’t done yet. “Nothing will ever come between us if I can help it. If it does, I will tell you as soon as possible, understand?”

Virgil nodded, not feeling like talking right now. Logan pulled back enough to drop a kiss on the top of his head. “May I get up? I have breakfast to finish.”

Virgil nodded and reluctantly slid off onto the couch. “What are you making?”

“Pancakes and grits as I know you enjoy them. It was supposed to be a breakfast in bed surprise as I thought you weren’t doing so well mentally. It seems I was right to some degree.” 

They spent a peaceful morning together, enjoying each other’s company and enjoying the much missed skinship. They ate their meal before cuddling up under blankets and watching space and cryptid documentaries.


End file.
